Learning To Love
by drarry4forever
Summary: The war is about to begin and Harry knows it. He also knows he doesn't want to die a virgin. Who does he turn to for help? None other than Death Eater Draco Malfoy who Harry's loved for years. Rated M, Male/Male. The continued story is now posted on here!
1. Learning To Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry potter and I'm not making any money from this. I'll leave that to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N - Alright this is slash (Boy x Boy), if you don't like it it, don't read it. You've been warned so please no flames, but i'd love good or constructive criticism reviews.**

"Draco, please."

Draco stopped advancing on Harry. He was supposed to stick to the plan, even though he didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore. The plan was for Draco and the other Death Eaters to start the attack and try to find Harry Potter. Once they found him, they were to keep him away from others and alive until the Dark Lord arrived.

Two words. All it took was two words and Draco was ready to chuck the plan out the window. Hearing the desperation in the other boy's voice and the use of his given name made Draco stop and question things.

"What did you just say, Potter?"

Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes. He knew that Malfoy was a Death Eater but Harry was always watching Draco and he always saw the look in his eyes. Draco had perfect his mask of a blank face but even he couldn't keep his feelings out if his eyes. He knew he wasn't doing what he wanted and believed in.

"Please. Will you do something for me?" Harry didn't wait for an answer. He knew if he didn't ask it then he'd chicken out. "Will you fuck me?"

Harry knew that would throw Draco off. Harry didn't want to die a virgin and he knew there was a good chance he'd die today no matter how much faith others had in him.

"Now, Potter, why would you assume I'd want to bugger a bloke, let alone you of all people?"

"I watch you. I see the way you play the part of Slytherin Sex God with all the girls, but I also see the way you look at the guys. You look at them with longing in your eyes."

Draco wasn't going to come out that easily to Harry Potter. "So, now you know how to read my eyes? Well, how about this? What about Pansy,  
my girlfriend?"

"Fake. Well, to you not her. She's absolutely in love with you but whenever your together you play the part great. Until you think no one's watching, that's when you move away from her. Only an inch or so but enough for her, and me, to notice."

"So, does this mean the Great Harry Potter is admitting to stalking me? Is that to say your gay as well, or just 'experimenting'?"

"Does this mean the Slytherin Prince is admitting he's gay? And, yes,  
I am gay, but I'm just Harry. Far from great."

"Well, since we're playing the confession game, yes I am gay and have known it for quite awhile. Why do you want me to bugger you?"

"Because I want you. I have for some time, it's why when you walk in a room I know it. When you leave a room, I know and I follow you."

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yes, alright. I'll have sex with you but first you have to tell me why you all of a sudden are sex crazed and need to do it."

"I could die today. I don't want to die a bloody virgin." Harry's voice was strong again with the confidence that usually was there when he was trying to be the brave Gryffindor.

Draco was amazed. He figured people would've been lined to bugger the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World'.

"Fair enough, but first," Draco brought out his wand and quickly transfigured a bed. "There. A first time should at least be in a bed."

Harry was startled by the bed that was now beneath him. Harry took in the comfy-ness of the bed before looking up to see Draco stalking towards him, smirk in place. This time, though, the smirk was one to tell of the pleasures he was about to experience.

Draco couldn't deny he'd thought about Harry in a sexual way before.  
The boy was fit and sexy. He also was the only person to get a rise out of him. Draco made it to the bed and crawled on all fours towards the raven haired man. Draco wanted to run his fingers through the thick, messy locks.

Draco, directly over top of Harry, gave in to his urge. He reached out a hand to rest on Harry's nape before it crept into his hair and lightly tugged.

Harry closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling. He started to focus on the sensation of Draco's hand on his head until he realised words were being said. Draco moved his lips right beside Harry's ear and whispered in a seductive voice.

"How far have you gone before, Harry?"

Before he could answer, Harry moaned at the sound of his name rolling of Draco's tongue. "Uh, a, um, hand job. A really horrible hand job."

"Well, we're going to fix that." The hand was removed from Harry's head and joined by the other to unbutton his shirt. By now, Harry was panting. Only being able to take in short breaths at a time.

After Draco had the first few buttons undone he bent his head and started to lick and suck at the skin exposed. The tanned skin was warm and tasted of, what Draco figured was, pure Harry. Draco spread the material wider and latched on to Harry's left nipple.

Harry gasped at the new sensation and arched towards the blonde's talented tongue. He started begging, for what, he didn't know. "Oh,  
Merlin. Please. Please, Draco, please."

Draco lifted his head and looked into brilliant emerald eyes. "What,  
Harry? Please, what?"

"I don't know, just don't stop. Feels to good." Harry was surprised he managed to get that many words out that actually made sense. Draco took one last moan-inducing swipe at his nipple and started kissing his way down. He reached Harry's belly button and swirled his tongue around a few times.

"Mmm, Merlin, don't stop. Don't you dare stop."

Draco looked up again, "Didn't plan on it." Draco took hold of both Harry's trousers and boxers and swiftly pulled them down. Draco heard Harry gasp as the air hit him and then moan as Draco swiped his tongue across the head of his cock. Draco moaned at the taste of Harry's pre-  
cum. It was the taste Harry but intensified so much more.

One more swipe at the head and Draco took Harry down to the root.  
Harry felt like he'd just died and gone to heaven. He tried to buck up into the sweet warmth but was restrained by an arm thrown over his hips. Draco started to bob his head up and down and Harry's hands shot to the blonde head.

"I'm go-...Draco I'm gonna cum!" Harry felt him wrap a hand around the base if his cock just before Harry could release.

"You aren't cumming until my cock is buried in your arse." Draco reached for his discarded wand and cast a lubrication spell. He set his wand close by before slowly trailing a finger from Harry's sac to the puckered hole. Harry moaned and tried to push himself onto the finger.

The blonde rubbed his finger around the entrance a couple times before pushing the digit in. He waited a moment before he started to pump it in and out. Once Harry was working himself on the finger and begging for more, Draco pulled out and replaced it with two fingers.  
Soon there was a third added and Harry was begging so much his words started to blend together.

Draco grabbed his wand, cast a quick lubrication spell on himself, and lined up with Harry. "Okay, Harry this is going to hurt a bit at first."

"Just hurry up. I want to feel you inside me." After those words Draco lost it and pushed in until the head of his cock was in. He waited for Harry to adjust to the intrusion before moving slowly the rest of the way in. Once he was all the way, he stopped to gain back some control.

"So tight. Merlin, Harry, you're so tight." Harry rolled his hips indicating he was ready. Draco pulled out a bit before pushing back in. Slowly, he made his strokes longer and harder until he was pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. Harry was clawing at Draco's shoulders and pulled him down for a rough but passionate kiss.

Draco's head started to spin. It felt so good. Pumping into that tight heat, kissing Harry, and Draco couldn't get enough. He knew he was getting close and pulled back from Harry's lips. He reached down and grabbed hold of the engorged cock between them. He started to stroke it in time with his thrusts and soon Harry was cumming, yelling out Draco's name. Spurting cum all over their stomachs and Draco's hand.

Harry's walls began clamping down around Draco's cock. He couldn't take anymore pleasure and came, coating the inside of Harry. It was the hardest he'd ever cum. After he caught his breath all he could say, quietly, was 'Harry'.

Draco pulled out of Harry and rolled to the side of him. The raven-  
haired teen turned on his side and wrapped himself around Draco. "I know you don't want to hear this, Draco, but I love you. I have for a while. I just wanted you to know before the worst of the war starts."

Draco lay silent after hearing that bombshell. He knew he had thought of him and Harry before and that the sex just now had been incredible,  
he couldn't admit to the feeling he had running through him at the moment. He was, after all, a Malfoy.

"Well then, Harry, you best win this war and make it out alive,  
because a few more shags like that and I may just start to like you"  
Draco smiled at Harry and Harry knew then he really did have something to live for. No way was Voldemort going to stop Harry Potter from teaching Draco Malfoy how to love.


	2. Love is a Powerful Emotion

**Attention! If you have already read the sequel to this, _Love is a Powerful Emotion,_ then this is NOT a new chapter. I am posting it here as chapter two so I can continue the story as one chpter story and not a three or four separate part thing. Hopefully, I will soon have the third chapter up. If you wish to keep reading this story add THIS story to your story alert.**

**Title: **Love is a Powerful Emotion

**Word Count**: ~1400

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, Male/Male

**A:N/ This one goes out to PhoenixPixie. They was the only one to leave a review for Learning To Love. In the review she said for me to write a sequel. I wasn't planning on one but this just kinda came out of my fingertips and on to the computer! Hope you enjoy!**

**A:N #2/ If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. I tried to look it over but I don't always catch everything. Sorry for all the Author's Notes :/ **

_Four months later_...

That crazy, messed up, beautiful day four months ago and that one impulsive decision turned into the saving of the wizarding world. Harry had gone and killed the snake-like thing (he really isn't a man I don't think), all because of one platinum blonde haired man. Draco had shown Harry what there was to live for and in return Harry became determined to live long enough to teach Draco Malfoy to love.

After Voldermort was killed for good, Harry and Draco had started a tentative relationship. They would go on dates every now and then or watch a wizarding film. Their days were always filled with fights. As if that would stop because they had fucked. Harry couldn't picture himself being with a Draco that had no fiestyness in him. It just wouldn't be the same person.

Harry was lying on the couch reading when an irratated Draco stormed into the room. He took one look at the brunette and slapped the book out of his hands. Harry hollered in shock not expecting the book to be, all of a sudden, across the room.

"What the fuck, Draco!"

"Eugh! You!" He pointed at Harry before pulling at his hair. Harry knew something was wrong then. Draco never let anything put a hair out of place on his head, even during sex. He would cast some charm on it making it stay in the perfect position.

"Yeah, me. What the bloody hell did I do?" Harry was utterly confused at that point. He sat in the corner of the couch, watching his boyfriend try to find the right words, only sounding out one half before moving on to another word.

Harry stood up from the couch and walked over to the fuming man. He put his hands on the other, almost tempted to shake him, and tried to calm him down. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" The blonde screamed before huffing and marching up the stairs to their bedroom at Number 12 Grimmald Place. Harry sighed before slowly making his way up the stairs. He reached the bedroom door, expecting it to be locked, and tried the handle. Surprisingly it turned easily and he pushed the heavy door open.

Draco was pacing the floor. He looked up and saw Harry leaning against the door frame as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"What the-. Oof!" Was all Harry was able to say before his arms were filled with his blonde lover, lips attaching themselves to his own. He quickly recovered from the shock and began kissing back. Draco dragged him towards their bed, kicking the door closed along the way. Once he reached his target he spun them around and pushed Harry back onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

At this point Harry was torn between figuring out what was bothering the ex-Slytherin and giving in to the warm, wet tongue currently lapping at his left nipple. He moaned and arched, deciding right now he didn't care what was wrong as long as Draco fucked him, when his nipple was bitten followed by a soothing swipe of the tongue.

Draco seemed lost in his own world as he continued trailing nips followed by kisses down his boyfriends body. He had already shed them of their shirts while walking to the bed and was working on Harry's trousers at the moment. Harry moaned again as his pants were tugged down his legs, followed shortly by his boxers.

Draco seemed to come back to himself and slowed down. He ran his hands up and back down Harry's thighs before moving up to rub his hips. Harry was getting frustrated that his lover kept touching him everywhere but his erection. He arched his hips and moved left as Draco's hands passed by his cock once more, Draco easily avoiding the attempt at contact.

Harry was beginning to whimper before Draco gave mercy on him and slowly slid his hand up his right thigh and grasped his member. Harry let out a cry as the hand moved up and down, torturiously slow. He bent his head down, taking the crown of the hard length in his mouth as his free hand rubbed Harry's nipple.

The brunette began to thrust up into the hand, trying to create a faster pace. Draco slid his hand on Harry's nipple up to his mouth pressing three fingers to the lips. The mouth opened up and Harry began to suck Draco's fingers as if it were his cock. Draco moaned around the cock in his mouth making the man above him scream around his fingers. The blonde pulled his fingers out of the wet cavern and placed his middle finger at the other's hole.

He circled it a few times before slowly pushing it all the way in. He waited for the muscles to relax slightly before moving it in and out. Harry was moaning and his vocabulary had shrunk to small phrases and one-word demands as a second finger was added. He was thrusting down, fucking himself on the fingers when another was added. He screamed as his prostate was hit.

Draco slipped his fingers out of the other man and reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. He coated his shaft quickly before lining himself up. He leaned over and kissed Harry deeply as he slid in. They both moaned into the other's mouth at the feelings. Draco couldn't believe how tight Harry still was even though they fucked so often and Harry always loved how full he felt when Draco first entered him.

Harry wiggled his hips letting Draco know he could move without hurting him. He slowly pulled out before slamming in aiming for the little bundle of nerves. Harry cried out again, clawing the blondes back with his nails. Draco continued that way for a few more thrusts before giving in to Harry's pleas to go faster and harder.

He pulled almost all the way out and slid in again hitting his prostate over and over. Harry was moaning and screaming, giving warning to Draco he was getting close. The blonde could feel his orgasm building as well. He reached down and grabbed the neglected member tugging a few more times before his hand and Harry's stomach were coated in his essence. Watching Harry cum and the tightening around his cock had him shooting inside his lover's arse.

Once they had both caught their breath Draco pulled out and rolled over to lay beside Harry. Harry turned on his side thowing his arm over the other's waist and using Draco's chest as a pillow.

"I'm sorry." It was whispered so low, Harry almost didn't hear it.

"Sorry for what, Dray?" Harry kept his head on his lover's chest, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on his stomach.

"I love you." The fingers froze mid circle. Harry's head snapped up to look at Draco's face. He could see a mixture of confusion, love, and anger. At the look of anger etched on his face, Harry had finally figured out why Draco had been so mad earlier. He burst into laughter.

Draco looked down astonished. "You're lauhing at me? I tell you I love you, and you laugh at me, Potter?" Harry couldn't stop laughing to tell him why he was in the first place. Drcao's face was mainly full of anger now with a bit of confusion still present. He went to sit up, planning on going to the washroom just to be away from The-Boy-Who-Laughed-In-His-Face, when Harry's hand shot out and tugged him back down. He'd finally calmed down enough to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I wasn't laughing at you." There was still a hint of laughter in his voice. Draco still wasn't fully lying down. More so, half sitting half lying so it would still be easy to get off the bed and walk away.

"It's just that I figured out why you were so pissed off with me earlier. It was because you figured out you, Draco Malfoy, fell in love with me, Harry Potter."

"Yes, and you are making me regret it already." Draco said in his aristocrat voice.

"Oh, come here." He pulled the blonde down on top of him before attaching their lips and snogging him senseless. They broke the kiss, both breathless. Draco finally laid back down beside Harry getting comfortable again.

"Oh, and love you too, Draco." Harry said with a smug smile. He had accomplished the unthinkable. He had taught Draco Malfoy how to love. Now the only challenge left was convincing Draco to marry him. But he had a while before he had to put that plan into action.

~TBC~


End file.
